


Sanctus 圣哉颂

by DonComa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Epic Bromance, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonComa/pseuds/DonComa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：“你瞎了一只眼睛，你的牙全坏了，你被感染了一只肾，你的胰腺只剩一半，你被摘除了一根腿骨，断了两根脚趾，你仅剩的右手也被砍了，只有一只义肢让你连狙击手都当不了。要是你的罗杰斯还在你身边的话，他会心疼你的。”</p><p>在革命失败的第二十年后，一个局外人见证了两个英雄的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctus 圣哉颂

POV. Outsider  
（局外人视角）

那个刺客已经在窗外埋伏了三个小时了。

这里是塔的294层，他不可能从塔外侧直接爬上来，他大概是从基层潜入了塔，控制了某层的安保系统，再爬出窗户，顺着水管道和通风管道爬到这层的窗外。完成这一系列行动应当是个复杂的大工程，因此，即使他极为努力地隐藏气息，在他刚刚攀上这层的水管道时，他还是由于疲惫露出了马脚，左手敲上了水管，弄出了点声音。他应该是当即意识到了这点，立刻沉下气去，攀在水管道上，开始等待。

我把手覆在床头的显示屏上，几秒过后，上面调出了这间房间的所有武器装备。上个星期帝国塔安保系统刚刚完成一次大规模的自动检修，现在应当是它们最佳的工作时机。帝国塔是帝国一切知识和权利的中心，和帝国的边境高墙是同等级别的恢弘建筑，帝国在这里培养他们的军队、上层阶级、一切先进技术，对外只发布命令。我也是听从塔传递给我的帝国上层的命令的一员。过去的二十年中，我一共解决过不下百个刺客，其中有的甚至花了十多年潜入我身边。也有像他这样想要从窗外偷袭的，九成都直接被塔的安保系统直接做掉，剩下的一成被我直接一枪打死。无论对我，还是对这栋塔，刺客都从来不是威胁。甚至，死在帝国塔的安保系统下，应当是他们的荣幸。

但是这次，有点不同。

那个刺客还在外面等着。他在千米高的高空等了整整三个小时，只是为了等塔内的目标消除疑心。如果不是因为我也在塔内保持高度警惕地陪着他三个小时，我甚至要怀疑他已经走了。这三个小时内，我花了相当大的力气调整呼吸。我说不上来这是一种什么感觉，大概自从二十年前，我就已经预料到了这一切。而过了二十年，它这样摆在我面前，只给我三个小时，去让我接受一个我拒绝了二十年的事实。

兹拉兹啦的电流声。床头的显示屏突然显示系统故障。这是我预料到的。我打开了手臂上的紧急系统，启动安保装置。窗户被砸碎。  
警报没有响。

一只冰凉的金属臂扣上我的脖子，我侧身踹向他的右腿，意外地，他向右踉跄了一下，我趁机从他手中脱身，但是他立刻转移重心，膝盖直接扫过来，压进我的腰部，一只手把我的头扣在地上。  
冰凉的枪口抵上我的后颈。

“…你该好好珍惜你自己的，二十年前，罗杰斯那么喜欢你的绿眼睛。”  
我举起双手投降，慢慢扭过头去看他，这句话突然从我嘴里窜出来，我自己都没想到这是我看见他后说的第一句话。

他没说话，面罩下的脸毫无任何表情变化，眼中都没有一丝波动，金属左臂持枪抵着我。他活动了一下手指，金属关节打了足够的润滑剂，没有响声，他把这个动作做的就像是呼吸一样，没透露出一点要开枪的杀意。

“你瞎了一只眼睛，你的牙全坏了，你被感染了一只肾，你的胰腺只剩一半，你被摘除了一根腿骨，断了两根脚趾，你仅剩的右手也被砍了，只有一只义肢让你连狙击手都当不了。”我的身体已经认定我也没剩多少时间了，那些不该说的话一股脑的往我头上冒，“要是你的罗杰斯还在你身边的话，他会心疼你的。”

我不应该说这么多的。这一切都发生的太快了。突然，一个活在你二十年前的回忆里的刺客出现了。他曾经落败后仓皇而逃，至今还在被帝国通缉，大部分人都认为他已经死了。今天，这个人在你面前，拿枪指着你。  
而且，他变了。

他仅剩的那只左眼中什么感情都没有。  
如果二十年前，他会立刻愤怒地扣下扳机。在我年轻的时候，我曾经从塔的信息系统那里接受过一个任务，作为帝国军的下层小组成员，在塔的地下审讯室里拷问他。那时候他也很年轻，大概刚跟着罗杰斯没一年，手段还不像后来那样成熟，不过他暗杀者的修养让他在大多数时候要比那个蠢得要死的罗杰斯冷静的多。但是，只要我们提到罗杰斯，他的眼中会立刻拂过一种强烈的感情，然后愤怒地瞪视着我们。他被通上电，被开刀割肉，被按在激流里，甚至昏厥过长达一周，醒来后彻底精神崩溃，用含血的声音一遍遍叫着他的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字。但是除此之外，他从未说过一句多余的话。他拒绝给我们透露过一点情报。他永远愤怒地盯着我们，一言不发。

但现在，他只是看着我。  
塔内带着面罩的帝国军大概已经收到了塔的安保系统发出的信息，已经开始搜查每层。  
他挪动了一下膝盖，大概是还没打算弄死我，给了我那脆弱的脊柱一个喘气儿的机会。

我努力笑着看他，“看看，巴恩斯，当年让帝国最头疼的顶尖刺客，如今拖着这副残破的身体，连爬上水管道都会露出马脚。你今天又回到这座塔了，而且，顺便告诉你一声，帝国的防御系统已经比当年增强了很多，你当年逃出去时用来干扰信息的那套法子早就不管用了。”  
不过这话没说错，刚才塔的安保系统出了问题，只要塔的信息中枢发现这一点，在几分钟内把这间屋子恢复正常，他就不可能拖着完好的身体逃出去。

巴恩斯还看着我。他没带护目镜，大概是为了防止被塔的信号干扰视觉。那双眼睛直接暴露在空气中，眼中什么都没有，没有愤怒，没有恐慌，连迷茫都没有，就那样看着我。

不过实际上，当年，我丝毫不敬佩他眼中的那种愤怒。那时的他在我看来是很可笑的。即使他的身体耐得住无数次严刑拷打，他痛到哭喊着罗杰斯的名字时就已经暴露了他的软弱。我们小组甚至私下里会开玩笑，估计塔马上就会决定处决掉他了，留着他他也不会说出半句情报，还不如把他重新洗脑回收利用。当然，都是我们私下说说，帝国军层层分级明确，我们下层人只能听塔向我们传达任务，丝毫不敢反抗。

巴恩斯的枪口还是没动。要是巴恩斯被帝国军发现，他必死无疑。帝国军最大的特点就是人多，每年有成千上万的生活在塔外的农民家庭中的年轻人前来投身于塔。塔是所有帝国的子民从小梦寐以求的精神圣地，除了之前的“超级英雄计划”之外，进入塔的唯一途径就是成为帝国军，从此放弃身份、隐姓埋名为帝国卖命。帝国军更新的也很快，无论多少人进来，帝国军总数量一直保持着稳定。  
但是显然，巴恩斯没打算现在立刻解决掉我然后出逃。

他一向是个逃生高手。无数次，他从我们眼皮子下溜走。我还清楚地记着，在二十多年前，他被审讯了三个月后，从审讯室凭空消失了，只剩下半截小指骨被卡在了电子锁里。那个电子锁已经被改造得一塌糊涂，塔的信息系统命令我们毁掉电子锁，我们还是个下层小组，不敢贸然取出那根小指骨，就把电子锁投入了待销毁的统一通道。那时我们都猜测这是巴恩斯的小指骨，毕竟他擅长就地取材开锁，实在没了材料，掰断自己一截骨头也是可以的。  
我们帝国军再一次见到他的时候，他一如既往地站在罗杰斯的身边，目光坚定，甚至带了点嘲讽。那时候，我突然明白，不是塔不想处理掉巴恩斯，而是时机未到；巴恩斯是罗杰斯最大的软肋，是这场战争里最棒的棋子，这样的筹码，当然是要放在后面用的；而在罗杰斯正在壮大的时候处理掉巴恩斯，不但不会怎么削弱罗杰斯的力量，而且，罗杰斯会因此疯掉的。  
罗杰斯的右手带了手套，但是很明显，本应是他小拇指的那个位置空无一物。

“你们抢走了我的东西。”  
声音透过巴恩斯的面罩传出来，相当沙哑模糊像是八旬老人，他应当已经有一段时日不说话了，发声功能已经严重退化。

我看着他，他看着我。  
我该怎么形容他的眼睛？当年罗杰斯说他的眼睛胜过世界上最美的绿松石，纯洁灵动好像能泛起水波，还有各种美好的词，好像罗杰斯把他脑中所有词汇都搜刮出来了。这是他在一封信里写的，那封信的命运却不太好。那是在罗杰斯死前大概两年，革命战争正好打到白热化时期，罗杰斯的队伍在那时候空前得壮大。巴恩斯带着一个小的精锐部队去执行一个塔内暗杀任务，被塔的侦察系统发现了，塔掌握了他们的大概位置，派了几路帝国军去追查，结果都被巴恩斯他们直接杀掉了。两者在塔附近纠缠着。罗杰斯和他的大部队被困在边境区的高墙边，和巴恩斯完全断掉了联系，他写了封信给巴恩斯，花了最起码三个月传送到帝国中心，然而还没到塔里，就立刻被帝国军扣下了。  
那一次我正好在破解信件任务小组里，我们一群人花了整整一周在这封信上焦头烂额，也只能看出这是一首普通的情诗。我们最后没有从这封信中得到关于巴恩斯的任何情报，不过就在那一晚，巴恩斯和他的小队的行踪彻底消失了线索，大概一周后，边境区高墙受到突袭。

我突然想笑，“巴恩斯，有时候，你和罗杰斯一样天真幼稚。就像他坚信他的死能换来你的幸福一样，你坚信是我杀了他。明明那时，你和我一样，亲眼看着他死在眼前，被从塔上坠落的烧着的青铜圣像穿透，火光贯穿他的身体，让他像太阳一样燃烧。那时候我想，他大概是真的受到了圣灵的庇护，死状那么美，连一滴血都没留下。”

“那火光点燃了革命的斗志，人民愤怒的声音响彻云霄，金光照到你脸上，就像他的灵魂重新寄宿于你身上一样。不，那时候我真的以为，你会继承他的遗志，去实现他所谓的自由。啊，自由。你知道吗？今天的帝国，还有不少人在暗地里信仰着罗杰斯。他们坚信他是圣灵，是为了人类赎罪的神子，这世界上只要再出现第二个人像他一样领导人们，革命一定不会再次失败。”

帝国军已经接近这间屋子了。这间屋子是我的战功所得。在这二十年间，我得到了提拔，今天我负责管理涉及“超级英雄实验”的所有帝国军和信息资料库。再过不了几年，我就可以接触塔的高层，就是所谓的帝国的核心领导。他们一向相当神秘，只通过塔来命令我们这些下属，但是因为他们同样可以命令塔的武器系统，所以我们都不敢违抗。罗杰斯的死亡让塔对叛国大加警惕，帝国军飞速发展，安保系统也在一代代更新，“超级英雄实验”对外宣称停止，变成了完全秘密进行，所有的实验品进来都要先被完全洗脑，塔用尽办法，也要提防第二个罗杰斯的出现。

我叹了口气，“可惜的是，你永远都没成为那第二个人。你逃走了。”  
我看着他，想到了他当年可笑的样子，不，他现在的样子更可笑，“罗杰斯以为他换来了什么？自由？让你活下去？他付出了一切，可帝国还统治着这个世界，你逃离了死亡，却只不过在复仇的驱使下，苟且多活了二十年。这座塔是当年关押着你和罗杰斯的地方，是你的一切噩梦的起点，而今天，你又回来了。而这座塔变强了，你却只剩下这副木偶一样的身躯了。”

我以为我的话说到这份上，巴恩斯会有些反应了，就算他不再像二十年前一听见罗杰斯的名字就疯了一般，也至少不会允许有人如此诋毁罗杰斯。然而，他偏了偏头，甚至拿着枪的样子都显得心不在焉了起来，目光依然空洞，就像他从来不认得罗杰斯这个人，这只是一个和他毫无关系的另一个故事而已。

我突然心里一堵。  
实际上，这个眼神我是很熟悉的。很多年前，罗杰斯和巴恩斯第一次相遇的时候。我刚刚作为帝国军进入塔，带着面罩在这栋塔里做一个普通的小兵，负责看守关押在实验室的实验品。那时候，实验还不是像现在完全秘密进行的，住在塔高层的负责文艺的官员对外进行了很好的宣传，鼓励年轻强壮的男孩女孩参与实验，成为“超级英雄”，这是他们除了成为工蜂一样的帝国军以外唯一可以进入塔的机会。  
当然，我不知道巴恩斯和罗杰斯是因为什么原因参与实验，因为在我见到巴恩斯的时候，他就已经被变成战斗机器一样的存在了，只能接收命令，连一点情感都不会流露出来。罗杰斯是另一个极端，他有着极为强悍的为了帝国的信念，坚信着实验的目的是为了保护帝国，成功的实验品们都能在帝国军内担任要职，或者在塔内得到一份很好的工作，最不济的，也能帮忙在边境建立抵御外族的高墙。  
年轻的我带着帝国军的面罩，站在透明的钢化玻璃外，提着帝国军配备的白色冲锋枪，看着屋内被铐在实验台上的实验品。罗杰斯被推进来的时候，巴恩斯刚刚进行完一场手术，他转过头，用那对无神的眼睛看着罗杰斯。他的口中塞着口塞，没法说话，身体上蒙着一层纱布，还往外渗着血，他就一直那么看着罗杰斯。  
我不知道罗杰斯从那之中看出了什么，因为从我看来，他那时候的眼神，和此时此刻看着我的眼神别无二致。  
那样空洞、虚无、像是玻璃球一样反射着世界。

可那眼睛，让罗杰斯，一个塔早已计划将其培养成帝国军将军的人，第一次背叛了帝国。他赤手空拳突破了实验层所有帝国军，抱着他的巴恩斯，砸开窗户逃出了这栋塔。

巴恩斯的眼皮突然颤了一下。  
“我没有逃。”  
他说出了他今天第一句描述他自己的话。  
“史蒂夫也没有死。他已经赢了。”  
他轻咳了两声，说话稍微流畅了一些。

天哪…  
他疯了吗？  
我们亲眼看着罗杰斯死的啊。

我大概明白了。  
巴恩斯和罗杰斯就像一心同体，罗杰斯死了，他又怎么能活下去。

不。

等一下…!

“咳…晚上好，我的帝国和帝国的子民们。”  
这是塔的信息系统传出来的声音…  
不，不可能！  
我猛然转过头去看向巴恩斯，他向我点头示意了一下。  
“这里是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”巴恩斯继续说道，他的声音被埋在面罩下，通过塔的广播再次传出来，“我在通过塔和你们谈话。”  
巴恩斯控制了塔…?  
还是说巴恩斯就是塔…?  
后者是不可能的。巴恩斯怎么会是塔！塔是帝国一切的中心，帝国的所有人都听命于塔传递出的信息，如果巴恩斯能控制塔，还有什么他不能控制？  
塔不是信息网络吗？不是上层向下层传达命令的吗？那上层呢？控制着塔的上层呢？  
“很抱歉让大家失望了，不是你们的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他现在可能还没法和你们说话…但是他还在。我能感受到他。”  
我已经呼吸不上来了。巴恩斯的枪口还没有离开我。  
这都是什么？  
“这是一件挺难解释的事情…我们花了二十年把它搞明白。如今，我总算可以告诉你们两件事：塔在两百年前就已经背叛了人类。史蒂夫还与你们同在。”  
塔?  
背叛？  
塔，不是只是一个工具吗？被“塔的高层”所操控的工具啊？  
巴恩斯用塔的信息系统把一段解释直接输入我们的大脑，  
“塔曾经被人创建出来，作为一套非常先进的信息系统，迅速联通了这个国家的各行各业。那时候塔还不是今天这样的形态，也没有什么边境高墙，塔只是一套信息网络，为了方便社会运行。仅仅在十年之内，塔就把一切串连了起来。在第二个十年，政府建立了自动安保系统，和塔搭配使用。在不到第一个百年的时候，我们找不到一个确定的时间点，但是可以推断出，这时候，塔开始产生自我意志。  
“塔开始在信息传输中做手脚、威胁政府要人、篡改政治文件、甚至枪杀过一些名人、再通过干扰媒体、制造出这些名人还存活着的假象。可以说，至少在三十年内，人类被塔耍得团团转。没有意识到塔在作乱的政府投入了更多在自动安保系统上。大概在一百五十年前，政府彻底崩盘，塔的意志开始掌管这个世界。旧时的社会模式已经不适合塔了，塔必须寻求更稳定的社会模式，于是，实体的“帝国塔”建成了。同时，塔非常害怕露馅，只要人们抛弃了这一套信息系统，缺少实体的塔就什么都做不到了。于是，伴随着实体的塔建立的，是边境高墙。边境高墙内全部都是塔的监控和攻击范围，隔绝了一切外族攻击，也让人类再也不可能在短时间内转移栖息地。最重要的是，边境高墙，隔绝了外界的信息。  
“史蒂夫是第一个发现这一切的。史蒂夫参与了超级英雄计划，塔在改造他的身体的过程中，突然想要让他成为帝国军的将军。我很难理解为什么一向独断专行的塔突然决定让一个人类掌管一部分权利。也可能塔之前就这么做过，但是所有信息全都被塔干涉，实在无法考据。大概就像人在一生中突然恋爱了一样吧，塔挑中了史蒂夫，但是又害怕史蒂夫背叛，于是，它想要用电脑模拟出一个史蒂夫的人格。但是，史蒂夫是人类，他一定会有他的弱点，他的弱点就是他的童年和…总之，塔想要创造了一个没有病弱童年的、没有关于‘詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯’记忆的、从小就是强大的领导者的史蒂夫，并且，塔认为这个史蒂夫会成为最完美的存在，完美到塔都能拱手让出帝国军将军的位置。  
“然后，塔失败了。塔花了很久也没有创造出来。很大可能是塔创造不出来。塔应当是第一次对一个人类产生感情，却发现他创造不出来这个人类的完美复刻版，塔第一次表现出了愤怒和崩溃，要挟史蒂夫帮助塔完善‘史蒂夫人格系统’，否则…塔会杀了我。杀了那时候的我。  
“那时候史蒂夫和我之前早已断绝了任何联系，我不知道这一切。如果我的推测没有错的话，在塔告诉史蒂夫之前，史蒂夫甚至不知道我活着。塔向史蒂夫保证了我活着，在塔的内部，史蒂夫应当是一时被什么情感冲昏了头脑，立刻答应了塔。具体情况我也不清楚，因为史蒂夫到最后都没有给我透露一点关于他和塔之间的事。这些全都是‘史蒂夫人格系统’告诉我的…史蒂夫确实跟随着塔的每个指示做了，让塔复制了他的一切并转换成了电子信息。他也确实听了塔的话，对他的童年避之不提。就在最后马上就快要成功了，史蒂夫系统可以开始运行时，因为一个新进来的帝国军的失误，史蒂夫和那时的我在实验室重逢了。  
“后来的故事你们大概也熟悉了；意识到塔的真相的史蒂夫掀起了一场革命。虽然这个故事从我的角度看可能稍有差别，但是它确实是个值得传颂的英雄的故事。  
“但是革命没有成功…史蒂夫被背叛了。被一个前来投靠我们的帝国军背叛了。这个人，现在站在我面前。我们请他来说两句？”

巴恩斯的目光投向我。  
我终于反应过来。  
“我没有背叛!”我大喊出来，“我，我本来就一直忠于塔！我加入你们只是因为我只个间谍！塔才是我的一切！”  
我说了一半，突然感到眼中一湿，嗓子哑下去，膝盖一软跪在地上。是啊，我一直在做什么?我在为了塔活着。可塔，什么都不是…它甚至不是个人。塔，只是个系统。  
而另一边，罗杰斯和巴恩斯，是那么伟大的英雄。  
他们两人又互相爱的那么深。  
这是不可置疑的，我见证了他们之间那么多的故事。  
我曾经为什么去投靠他们？大概我心中真的有那么一点希望，相信罗杰斯所谓的自由是真的吧。  
可我为什么后来又背叛了？我为什么在那一瞬间，着魔了一样对罗杰斯起了杀意，击中了塔上的圣像，让其烧死了罗杰斯？  
更可笑的是，我的背叛直接导致了罗杰斯的死亡。而且从今天来看，这大概是在塔的计划之外的。如果巴恩斯所言是真的，罗杰斯大概是塔的系统里一个特例，塔本身对罗杰斯有某种类似于人类情感的东西，塔杀不了罗杰斯。但我对罗杰斯起了杀意是完全突然的。我之前以为塔直接把我从帝国军小兵提拔到要职是因为塔认为我是个非常优秀的间谍，并感激塔的不计前嫌，但从今天来看，也可能是因为塔并不能理解我当时的作为，它在怀疑我，又不敢直接对我下杀手，便把我归入了类似于罗杰斯的那一类“特例”，把我放到今天这个职位上监视我。  
这就是个巨大的笑话。  
“你在发抖。”  
巴恩斯说。  
“你没必要后悔。谢谢你杀了史蒂夫…否则我什么都不会知道。他什么都不会告诉我。”  
巴恩斯的眼睛里，终于有了点感情。他垂下眼睑，眨了眨眼睛，绿色的雾蒙蒙的。罗杰斯确实把他的眼睛描述的太可爱了，他说巴恩斯悲伤的时候眼睛像小鹿一样，可事实上，巴恩斯的悲伤都是很尖锐，像是一种自我折磨、挣扎和鞭策，而且这些感情全都是有棱有角的，不允许任何外人靠近，更不可能对外人伸出手求助。  
巴恩斯和罗杰斯，归根结底，还是很相似的人：他们更习惯把一切都自己一个人背负起来，好像因此就能让对方更幸福一点。  
但这是个悖论。  
“史蒂夫那时候觉得，要逃离塔，只要毁掉塔和高墙的实体就可以了，毕竟没了实体的塔是什么也做不了的。所以他擅自做了决定，自始至终都没有告诉我塔的真相。事实证明，他是错的。塔确实没有实体，但正是因此，真正囚禁着人们的不是实体的塔和高墙，而是虚拟的秩序。唯一可以消灭塔的只有和塔同样没有实体的东西，就是所谓的‘史蒂夫人格系统’。”  
巴恩斯抬起头，在耳后比了一个手势。突然，整间屋子骤然亮了起来，所有的灯光都亮着，宛如被阳光直射进来。

塔的信息系统发声了，“大家好，这里是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
…他做到了。  
巴恩斯，和革命军的余党，花了二十年，复活了“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”。  
然后，这套系统打败了塔。  
是的…罗杰斯的系统，是由巴恩斯完成的，因为他是这世界上最了解罗杰斯的人，更因为他是塔之前所建的那个罗杰斯系统中缺少的最关键部分。他是罗杰斯最大的软肋，但也是对罗杰斯最重要的事物，只有他能塑造后来的罗杰斯，也只有他能完成这个系统。  
“在四百年前，我们在这片土地上建立了我们的国家。在建国之后五十年，我们逐渐建立了塔。在两百年前，塔背叛了人类。在今天，所有人类第一次迎来了解放。”  
这是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的声音，也是他会说的话。这样的话，他在二十年前就曾说过，那时他站在边境高墙边上，用简陋的无线电设备，对着整个帝国的子民高喊着；但是没有人在听他说话，他被帝国军列为第一危害，被民众视为异端，除了支持他的革命队伍外，连小孩子都不知道为什么有这么一个邪恶的背叛者要以破坏塔定下来的神圣秩序。在二十年间，民众中信仰罗杰斯的人却慢慢多了起来，我大概也明白了原因：“史蒂夫人格系统”暗中阻断了塔对外界的信息干扰，开始传递一些鼓励人们逃出塔的牢笼的信息。  
“所以，很抱歉，今天第一次和大家正式见面，我们就要说永别了。”  
史蒂夫的声音在塔内回荡着。他的声音还是像我记忆中的二十年前一样，温柔却坚毅，有一股强大的力量，好像令我全身都沸腾起来。

轰隆！！！

突然从塔外传来了巨大的爆破声。我透过窗户向外看去，大概在视线的末端，能看见一些爆炸产生的烟火。  
“系统炸毁了边境高墙。”巴恩斯在墙角说道。  
“昔日的帝国的子民们，从今天开始，你们自由了！塔的系统不再干扰着你们，你们不再听命于任何人，你们为了自己而活！”  
哈。真不愧是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，随便说说都这么有力。  
屋内敞亮的墙壁上投影出塔内部的所有构造，罗杰斯细心的为塔内的所有居民分了工，我们分别用不同方式将塔内的物资和技术运出塔外。老实说，和这个罗杰斯告别，我是有点不舍的。即使两年前，我是那个亲手杀了他的人，在今天，看到巴恩斯和他亲手做到了一件永远不可能做到的事，我除了惊叹之外，甚至想要痛哭。突然间，我心中作为一个人类的一切感情都被勾出来了：爱，恨，梦想，丑恶，还有自由——  
“巴恩斯？”  
他坐在了床头，用他的那根左手义肢，打开床头的显示屏，开始慢慢浏览系统。  
他不走吗？  
他的声音又变回了那种闷闷的，像是机器缺少机油以后不满的哼唧。  
“我在这里陪史蒂夫。”

他要陪他的史蒂夫。

即使，这个史蒂夫只是虚拟出来的一套系统。

“啪！”  
我径直走过去，一巴掌删到他脸上。  
“你的史蒂夫·罗杰斯已经死了！”  
他的左手猛地挥回我脸上，一个扫腿把我压在地上，脚踹上我的脸。他没命令我闭嘴，就是安静地继续看着显示屏。  
我龇牙咧嘴地喊着话，费尽力气掰开他的脚，回喊着，“你要把你自己一辈子都囚禁在这里吗！”  
他看都没看我一眼，继续刷着显示屏。  
“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯！”我第一次直接大喊他的名字。

突然，他的腿软了下去，整个人都呆楞住了。  
我坐起身来，看向显示屏幕，那是我之前所有任务的备档，里面有着成千上万的关于罗杰斯和巴恩斯的资料；他现在正在看的，是那封被帝国军扣下的，史蒂夫从边境高墙送到首都的情诗。  
他突然瞪大了那一只左眼，眼中溢满了一种强烈的感情，惊恐地口中喃喃着，好像在念什么咒语一样。  
他一脚踢过来，把我踹开到了一边，然后摘下面罩，用他仅剩一只左手捂住了脸。

他哭了。

哭得全身颤抖，喉中呜咽，像个无助的孩子一样。

他越哭越猛烈，把自己抱成一团，几乎是嘶吼着喊着他的史蒂夫的名字，像是他曾经在拷问室时那样。

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯已经死了二十年。

 

那不是我最后一次看见巴恩斯。  
在两天之后，我们还在处理塔中的库存，巴恩斯神不知鬼不觉地攀到了我的窗外，砸窗户进来，没带面罩，一脸冷漠地对我说，为什么你们会相信这个史蒂夫系统说的话？  
啊？为什么我们会相信？  
“你为什么不觉得这是塔的又一个骗局？”  
我想了几分钟，没想出来。  
他像看尸体一样看着我，突然对我说，“你二十年前杀了史蒂夫。”  
我一发抖，“是的…”  
“他一辈子是能被杀一次，你还把这个机会抢了。”  
我更发抖了，“是是是…”  
他又用那张死人脸对着我说，“所以你得把第二次机会给我。”  
？？？  
…我们什么时候这么熟了都要讨价还价了？  
不，  
他要杀了史蒂夫？  
还没等我发问，他就又拉着什么绳索，从窗户外跳了下去。

自那以后，我再也没见过巴恩斯。  
在一个月后，所有塔内的物资都被清理干净，我们载着一路坦克和货车上路了。  
在我们在路上的第三天，隐约听见后方传来的爆破声，那可能是边境高墙被炸了；在之前，有些边境高墙和住宅区挨得过于近，罗杰斯计划到人类都从墙中撤离后再炸。

大概五年后，我们为了怀旧，想去寻找之前塔的遗址，不过再也没有找到。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 嘤嘤嘤最后来写点感想…
> 
> 题目是“史诗”，要写两个古典式英雄的苍凉悲壮的饱含忠肝义胆充满家国情怀blahblahblah的故事…这对于一贯以来都只会写“他们在垃圾堆里疯狂地做爱了”的我太挑战了囧，最后就写成了热恋小情侣曲曲折折拯救世界的故事。梗又常见又无聊，如有雷同，我抄你的。
> 
> 关于大盾和吧唧，嗷，我爱他们，也希望大家能感受到这篇文里他们深爱着彼此!另外小伙伴说给大盾的戏份太少了就一直在虐吧唧，我觉得大盾存在感超强啊一直阴魂不散（不）…结局大家自行理解，原定结局比这个要报复社会多了，被我基友一一否决了掉。
> 
> 总而言之希望大家看得开心，看得不开心你也都看到这儿了233
> 
> Po主是个射孔晚期，每天瘫着待撩，一条评论高潮半个月症候群QAQ


End file.
